why
by kadaaj
Summary: just read is about Malik x Mariku


okay, first fict so dont be bad with me, and how in hell is that i manage to write this...oh yeah i was

drunk, thanks a lot yami.

Yami kadaj deadly glare

nice yami dont hurt me, anyway please forgive me for the spelling if you read my file i explain everything in

there, sorry...and yes this is a MalikxMariku(yami malik) fict so if you dont like that paring dont flame me i really work hard in all those sweet words.

yami kadaj: telling the true, we went to bed like at 3:45 am after all we where drunk.

shut up or i am going to take my medicine so you desapear...how i am kidding i can live with out you...anyway please enjoy the fict.

no they dont belong to me believe me, if they where mine yugi will be dead, along with tea, and bakura and malik will be the stars of the show.

Why?

I don't understand what did I did to you, I never hurt you, my only sin is that I love you more than my own life but you don't care at all. When i star to think about it I feel like I hate you, you never care, you never hear what i said, sometimes you just come in and hurt me, when you know that all that you have to do is ask and I'll give you the world if I could but

You don't care

I think that i hate you but I feel something different each time that you enter to my room, I believe that I can make you change but is just that i can't and maybe that's why you hurt me. I understand all your pain and anger it you just let me end it, we could be together, but

You don't care

You just hurt me, so you can feel better that's why i stall with you, just to make you feel better, your eyes are always full of hate and sadness and i hate that, because I know that all your anger and sadness where created by me, all your pain is my pain, but you absorbed it to make me fell better and I'm so thankful, but

You don't care

I'm sorry please forgive me I don't want to hate you because i love you stay with me and together we can end all the pain just don't go, I can't live with out you, I am nothing with out you, its funny you where the one that said that but i never believed, you where so rigth, I'm nothing with out you, I just like a body with no feelings or life just like a puppet, you hurt me when you go but

You don't care

I hate you i wish that i never meet you, that i never create you, but you're here and i hate that, it hurt so much to love you, i know that you don't know that feeling just go and erase everything about you and leave me alone, you will never give me that satisfaction right, you want me to suffer even more pain, but its okay I'm not weak and you don't like that you can't break me so easy, you can hit me, make me feel patheric, rape me but you know that you can't break me and

You don't care

Every night that we're together I wish to be in other place and don't feel this pain but, you just make me remember that I with you and i feel sad because that remain me that you want me to feel this, to know what you're doing to me somethimes i even believe that you love me but that's impossible you hate me i can feel it each time you touch me, I wish that my love was enough for both of us, but is not, your hate is too big, and after every hit you give me, is when I stop and think about if you're going to gell fill some day, but

You don't care

Did you think about me like i do about you...did you care about me...no you don't...you hate everything about me...we hate each other but we love each other no mater how much you hit me or hurt me...I still have hope...the hope that you're going to love me someday...I just wish to hear you said it, no mater if after that you kill me, i just want to hear those words coming out of your mouth in a way that i can tell that you care about me...but what if

You don't care

When i think about you my world is complete...its perfect...I feel like I can do everything I want...just as long you are at my side...every time that i with you I know that I belong to you so...i guess...I need you more that anything...you are like my wings that make me fly...i need you more that you need me but

You don't care

Just be with me...I see your face in my dreams and in my heard...that's when i know that i belong to you...all that i feel for you is love and nothing more...all the hate that i feel disappear each time that you open the door...and you look at me...your eyes full of hate and sadness hate for me...hate for what i let people do to me and sadness for the love that you feel...you couldn't protect me...you can't forgive yourself for that...that's why you believe that revenge was the way to make me feel better no matter if i die, you know that i was going to die knowing what you did for me...but you where wrong...I just wanted to be with you and nothing more...just you and me and not that stupid pharoh...I love you but i know that

You don't care

I know that you are coming to hurt me...I wish that tonight you can kill me and let me be free for your own hand and not for my own, you will never let me hurt myself that's your job right...hurt me...don't worry i waiting for you to come and hurt me...make me feel bad...and useless...you make me feel like a whore...no mater if I let you hurt me for love...I try to fight but you always win...you feel good...you know that you control me but you have always control me...i have let you...but

You don't care

When you're done blood is everywhere...and you're scare...you might have kill me and you care just a little about me...thank you no matter if

You don't care

I believe if i die you die with me...I happy for that, because we can be together after our deads...I'll follow you to hel if it is necessary for me to be with you...but

You don't care

You are opening the door...what are you going to do today i really don't know but as long that i'm with you everything is five...remember you are my wings...my beautiful black wings...we're not angels, like yugi or ryou...we are darkness and hate...we're dark angels just come with me and i'll guide you...just come with me so we can be happy...just say

"I LOVE YOU"

Like you are now

And you ask why

Why did i have to hurt you like that...I really dont know...I just feel calm...i hate you for being so weak but at the same time so strong...I cant break you...you're always smiling at me after every hit i give you...like if you enjoy what I do to you but

You know that all ready

When i hurt you is like my soul is getting free of pain...I hate that feeling, because i know that in order to feel that i have to cause you pain...all the time smiling...STOP!...STOP smiling, hate me i know tha you want to...hate me...just doit but

You know that all ready

Blood is always in your body...it make you look so pretty...i hate you...I hurt you with my own hands...I make you feel useless...and you are...you can't destroy me and i don't know why, you're strong...but you never hurt me...you just try to stop me...you can't never stop me and

You know that all ready

Its your family fault if they just have protect you...you could live a normal life with out me so your smile can be of joy and not of pain...my beautiful hikary...if you could just destroy me you will be happy and

You know that all ready

Its all my fault...I couldn't protect you...save you from you course...I should have kill your father before that...when you where pour kindness and dreams full of hope and happiness...now you are like a puppet just likea puppet living because someone is controling you...and that someone is me...I will never let you died...you are mine and mine along...you will live until i want to kill you to break your soul into pieces and

You know that all ready

You belong to me...my presuss light...my fallen angel, created by darkness and pain...all your pain is my pain...we belong to each other...never be separate always together like one no matter if we know that we hate each other and

You know that all ready

When i stop to thing about you my life is complete...I have everything that I need...no matter if you are far away, i feel like you are always with me...after all we're one but

You know that all ready

I think that I love you...I really do...I wish that we can just die with out pain together for all the eternity...i'll follow you...I will make your soul mine...my most presuss trasure my diamond, the person that make me exist, breath and feel warm and

You know tha all ready

With out you I feel so cold lifeless with no hope just like a shadow...but i need a person to exist that's you my hikary...I am your shadow always with you never letting you alone...always following you...but like a shadow light is my venom...and you're light...I cant be with you...we are just going to keep hurting each other no matter if we dont want to...at the end we always hurt each other but

You know that all ready

I love to see the color of your blood...taste like heavens so light and sweet pout innocence and love...but love for what my hikary...love for your family you don't have any friens...what is what you love my hikary, tell me so i can destroy it for trying to take me away from me...I know that

You know that all ready

When i open the door of your room, I try not to hurt you but looking at you in a so innocent way make me feel crazy and the only that i want is to make you mine...to show you that you're mine...I always make you feel like a whore...i really dont care after all you're my whore and

You know that all ready

No...you're more than that for me..you're my angel...the person that i breath for...just thinking about you make me feel sane...you're the person that i need for breath...live...and survive...just you...please stay with me and never go...don't leave me alone like you did before...i cant live with out you...i think that i love you and its funny because

You know that all ready

Please my light forgive me and let me be with you...I love you more that my own life never go...I want to be always with you...I feel like i'am the person that can make you feel love and happoness...i'am the persong that can make you fly and

You know that all ready

This night is going to be differnt...i not going to hurt you...i going to tell you the true even if i know that you hate me let me be with you...my light...I love you so much and

You know that all ready

Please forgive me...I sorry forget all the pain and be with me...i not going to hurt you...I finally understand why you let me be with you...you want me to feel better I am so thankful my light...you have always try to protect me but that's my job my light...just let me scream this to you...let me show you how i feel...I really love you...I will go to hell with you just hear me

"I LOVE YOU"

And I know tha you know that all ready.

"what did you said"

"I love you i can live with out you...I need you to breath...to know that i have a reason to live and wake up each morning...please forgive me"

"Mariku, you don't have to ask for something that I already did, each time that i see you is like am alive again, I love you more that my own life I need you to live...I sorry"

"For what"

"For being so weak for let that happen to us, I'm sorry for my pain and hate, for being so selfish and let you aside I dont want to see you banish like a shadow you are more than that you... are me."

"Its not your fault it was me, for feeling all that pain and not being able to control myself, for being so stupid and hurt you in that wall...but now we're free never go with out me...I dont want to see you being take by the darkness...don't let your wings take you awya...don't be scare of anything I right here to protect you...my light, my hikary, my hope, my most pressure trasure, I want to be one with you again...and dont be scare...I love you"

"We can go together and leave this place...with out pain, because we have each other...you're the only person that i need...I belong to you...I dont care if i burn in hell as long as i with you...the pain is gone...how did you want me to fly with out you...you're my wings that made fly...just stay with me...if i died tomorrow i will be happy, because now i know that you love like i love you...to feel you right here in front of me, make know that this is not a dream...dont lose hope...now we're together"

"I'll will never go...I can't like i said with out you I'am nothing just a body with no soul, just alive but empty, this is our hope,our love, with you everything is clear and i can feel my own feelings...we can leave now...thogether lets leave"

"I will go."

"leave this place."

"That doesn't have hopes for us."

"Die together."

"Been always together."

"With you in the underground."

"With you in the heavens."

"Feeling pain."

"Feeling love."

"Always."

"Together."

"For this I'm you."

"And you are me."

"Always together for all the eternity, feeling pain, and hate."

"Always together for all the eternity, feeling love, and hopes."

"But I'm happy because I know that at the end..."

"I'm with you..."

"Our love is pain, our hopes are hate we hate each other but we love each other and we're dying

together feeling lifeless and we just want to said to each other..."

"I love you"

oh for the love of Ra! did i just wrote that.

Yami kadaj: yup, AWWWWWWW my hikary can be so sweet somethimes.

the medicine bottle is just next to me yami so shut up, my mom will kill me if she know that i havent take my medicene!1

and for people that may ask this, this)))) mean that another character is talking, or that both characters are talking.

Yami kadaj: i will make this easyer the first one was malik the second one was mariku and the last one was malik and mariku taking together.

my yami wrote all the mariku part, he was thinking about me

Yami kadaj: yep, and please forgive the spelling is the compurer fault and like we said in our file well actially my

hikary's file our first lenguage in not english.

yami i sick i wrote the word love too many times, where is the picture of anzu i want to throw arrows at her.

Yami kadaj: sight down the hall, please forgive my hikay is too stupid for his own good and dont forget to review ...if you want, or else i going to call my friends and infect a virus in your computer MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

are you done...okay...thank you for wasting your time in this fic, like i said i was drunk, see ya next time and dont worry my next fic will be full of lemons and some other stuff. 


End file.
